Road to the Past
by D. R. Wolf
Summary: D. R. Wolf's new work, "Road to the Past" follows Christopher Gorham's character, Auggie Anderson as he works towards his new goal. While some characters are based on USA Network's "Covert Affairs", "Road to the Past" is a twist to the storyline. Chapters will be updated upon completion. All reviews/comments/suggestions are welcomed.


_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Comcast Corporation, NBCUniversal, USA Network, and other respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of D. R. Wolf. D. R. Wolf is in no way associated with Comcast, NBCUniversal, USA Network, creators, and/or producers of "Covert Affairs". No copyright infringement is intended. D. R. Wolf does not profit from any current and/or future chapters of "Road to the Past." All rights reserved._

_Glossary__ of terms and jargon used in this work is available in the forum, link available via D. R. Wolf's profile._

* * *

_Road to the Past_

Chapter 1: The Room

Capt. August Anderson stared at the Jack of diamonds in his hand and back at the lifeless body that lies close to his feet. He stared, making sure that it was indeed the person he and his team were supposed to kill. After confirming that it was indeed Jack of Diamonds dead on the ground, Anderson snarled and tossed the card on the now deceased terrorist.

Just as the card landed on the lifeless body, a familiar voice came over the terrorist's two-way. Nasir? Anderson questioned as he quickly gazed over the balcony of the safe house. Nasir, an Iraqi soldier interpreter attached to Anderson's team, quickly tossed his backpack underneath the Humvee before running off. Anderson screamed into his tactical headset as he rushed down the stairs of the second-story building, hoping his teammates can hear his cry.

"You guys have to get out of there, there's a bomb! Run, run!" he screamed as he sped out of the building and towards the Humvee.

_Boom._

* * *

"Auggie? Are you feeling okay?" a concerned physical therapist asked as she looked at her patient, August Anderson.

"I'm okay, Stephanie, just a headache." Auggie answered as he leaned against the Pilates edge.

"Why don't we take a break?" Stephanie suggested.

"No, I'm fine. Let's keep going." Auggie said as he rubbed his forehead, his head was throbbing.

"I know that look, Auggie. If you have a headache we should at least take a break. I know you want to get back to your unit, but it's not going to help if push yourself too hard." Stephanie commented as she gave Auggie a concerned look. "Why don't we call it a day? We can continue tomorrow."

"Pushing myself too hard? You're saying this to someone who did fifty pull ups less than a week after the fact." Auggie smirked as he rubbed his forehead again, trying to lighten up the mood.

Stephanie smiled. She had always envy Auggie's determination and his witty yet sarcastic sense of humor. "Thanks for reminding me. I'm serious, though, let' s call it a day."

"All right," Auggie finally gave in, "but you have to let me make up this set tomorrow."

"Deal." Stephanie added as she scoot the wheelchair closer to the treatment table. "Do you have strength to transfer?"

"I think so, let's go for it." Auggie grunted as he pulled himself back up with Stephanie's help. Placing his arms behind him for balance, Auggie gazed at a room full of veterans taking part in physical therapy sessions. He blinked, focusing his eyes. With an exception of a few, most everyone in the room seems to be the same age as Auggie, some maybe even younger than he is. He sighed, unsure what to think of this sight. In this room, rank no longer matter. No one out rank one another as they are all wounded, one way or another. They are all warriors, who once fought for the Constitution, for their family, and for the brothers and sisters standing alongside them. They are all wounded warriors, fighting towards recovery. Auggie blinked again, this time focusing on Stephanie.

"Now don't forget…" Stephanie started but froze in her words as Auggie shifted his weight to his left side, pushed against the treatment table, and dropped right into the wheelchair.

"How's that?" Auggie grinned as he adjusted himself in the wheelchair.

"Okay, that works." Stephanie said, dumbfounded at Auggie's way of transferring. "Let's head back to your room."

"You don't have to take me back. I think I'm going to go take a stroll." Auggie lied, not wanting Stephanie to know just how much pain he's in. "I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
